1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to jaw lid opener apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved jar lid opener apparatus wherein the same is arranged to engage a jar lid and rotate an underlying jaw relative to the jar lid to disassemble the jar lid relative to the jar.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Jar lid opener structure is indicated in the prior art and exemplified by the U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,812,742; 3,592,352; and 4,766,781.
The instant invention attempts to overcome deficiencies of the prior art by providing for an organization to effect automatic opening of a jar lid permitting a torque drive assembly to effect engagement of jar engaging jaws and subsequent rotation of the jaws relative to the jar member to rotate the jar member relative to a jar lid and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.